official_five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Freddy
What the phone guy say's at night 4 on fnaf 2 Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Toy Freddy is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to his original counterpart. He is brown with lighter brown coloring on his belly, face, and inner ears. He has a black nose, black whisker spots, black eyebrows, short eyelashes, and blue eyes. As with the other Toy animatronics, he has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other Toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte rather than a glossy finish. Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than that of the original Freddy and his mouth and teeth are much more human-like. He also seems to be the "widest" of the Toy animatronics, as his body has become much bulkier compared to Freddy's. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small, black, removable top hat with a red stripe, and holds a silver and black microphone in his right hand. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering The Office, his eyes turn a glossy black. Behavior Similar to his counterpart, Toy Freddy is very inactive compared to the other "Toy" animatronics. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then goes into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering The Office, putting on the Freddy Mask will stop him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the mask will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the mask and/or put up and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Toy Freddy, he may forcibly remove the mask or Monitor and end the player's night. Just like the other "Toy" animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive in later nights, though he starts becoming more active again starting on Night 5 . Here's the link to his jumpscare http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/319/8/5/new_freddy_by_crueldude100-d86gyv3.gif Character information Known as Freddy Fazbear Species Bear Gender Male Color Brown Starting location Show Stage First appearance Night 1 Trivia Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's counterparts, the other being Golden Freddy. He is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night. Clicking his nose in the poster that reads "CELEBRATE!" will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the first game's poster. Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone up while hunting the player. Unlike his counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first night. He is the only "Toy" animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, bringing down the Monitor first and then waiting for a period of time before killing the player. It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the player, the more his jaw hangs open. This behavior is much like Chica from the first game. His jumpscare is similar to Freddy's in the first game, which would occur when the player runs out of power. Toy Freddy is only one of three animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria, the others being Toy Chica and Golden Freddy. Toy Freddy's eyes only appear as their bare endoskeleton version when he enters The Office, but not anywhere else - not even in his jumpscare. Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unclear why this is so. Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. Toy Freddy is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet and Mangle. Though, you can get his microphone.